


Just a Dream but I'm Here

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Daddy Logan [2]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Laura has a bad dream and Logan is there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Logan and I loved it, may have spoilers I dunno but raise your hand if you cried and you're proud of it :)

Panting, Laura shot up from her bed. A bad dream, she deduced to herself. She thought of wandering to Logan but she wanted to let him get some sleep. He had been getting tired a lot recently, it was only fair but the dream terrified her. It was when she was at the bad place. The place where she was forbidden to see the sun, the moon and the stars.   
Darkness was something that Laura was used to but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to feel uneasy in the dark. The cell she stayed in a lot was white and bright and Laura was scared a lot in there but she was the mutant made from Wolverine's DNA, she shouldn't be scared, she should be fearless like him. The dream was evil. It had blood everywhere. The blood was on her hands, her arms, her face and her legs. It wasn't hers though. It was the blood from her... victims. She was designed to be like that though, it wasn't like it was her choice. However, she was the best at what she did... but what she did wasn't nice. Laura was fascinated by her claws from her hands. They would slash out and she could kill someone just with one quick stroke.   
Her foot claw was just as cool though. If someone had her in their arms she would swipe her foot claw out and whip her feet into the skin. The claw would pierce the skin and they would cry out in pure anguish. 

The screams haunted her dreams.

The nightmare she had involved her friends. She had gotten angry and started to slash them. They were dead in minutes. She woke up in a state of panic but knew it was just a bad dream. A really bad dream. Laura couldn't help but whimper. Whimpers were things she wasn't keen to emit but there were times when she would. She didn't like showing weakness. Weakness was a sign of cowardice. Laura was no coward. Then tears leaked from her eyes. She tried to stay quiet but it didn't work.   
She laid in bed, trying to quieten her cries but a silhouette appeared at the door to her bedroom.   
It was Logan. 

"Hey, you okay kid?" She could hear him approaching. She could smell the alcohol on him but she didn't care. Alcohol wouldn't affect him like it affected normal people but it helped him ease the pain.   
"Kid?" He repeated. She turned to him and looked her 'father' in the eyes. He had a questioning face as he was waiting for an answer.   
"I'm fine."   
"You're not. I could hear you crying from my bedroom so something clearly is bothering you." He walked over to her bed and let her hug him. Logan didn't normally w]let people give him hugs but Laura was different. She was family, his daughter.   
"I had a bad dream."   
"What was it about?"   
She looked at him with the answer in her eyes. Logan nodded and understood. He knew that she didn't really like talking about that. So he didn't pressure her.   
"Will you stay here."   
"Of course but Laura?"   
"Hmm."   
"You don't need to be scared. I will always be here. OK?"   
"Yes."   
Logan then tucked her up into bed and sat next to her with his arm around her. Laura snuggled into his chest and sighed. He would always be there for her and Laura would always stay with Logan. 

"Night, Daddy."   
"Night, kid." 

And with that the two mutants fell asleep, awaiting the adventures that tomorrow would bring. Logan looked down at Laura and saw that he was asleep, she was. He thought of going back to his own room but his daughter needed him. So, he stayed and fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing. Logan fell asleep with a small smile on his face. He had a family and that was all Wolverine needed.


End file.
